gooischevrouwenfandomcom-20200214-history
The End
"The End" is the last & fourty-second episode of Gooische Vrouwen, and the eighth episode from the fifth & final season. The episode was written by Frank Houtappels and was directed by Will Koopman. It originally aired on Friday, October 23, 2009. Synopsis Cheryl's spending and stupid business meddling have ruined the Moreros. Martin would accept to act in commercials, but she decides to sell the house instead. Anouck finally realizes she and Vlinder can't be happy without Tom or keep him as she (mis)behaves. Roelien agonizes over taking another pregnancy test, but may find happiness with Evert's offspring. Claire finally swallows her pride to be with Dirk and make up with her pregnant daughter Merel. Recurring stars *Beppie Melissen as Cor Hogenberk *Alex Klaassen as Yari *Marcel Musters as Dirk Stubbe *Reinout Scholten van Aschat as Roderick Lodewijckx *Priscilla Knetemann as Louise Lodewijckx *Dorus de Witte as Annabel Lodewijckx *Lisa Bouwman as Vlinder Blaauw *Mea de Jong as Merel van Kampen *Kees Hulst as Olivier Grootheeze *Merijn Straatman as Remy Morero *Jesse Straatman as Remy Morero *Mandela Weewee as Winand *Camilla Siegertsz as Ilona de Vries Guest stars *Will Koopman as Commercial director Plot Claire and Dirk are having rough sex. Afterwards, Dirk says he believes Claire uses him as a "bulldozer" to make her forget about her personal sorrow. Dirk assumes this is because of the ruined relationship with her pregnant daughter, though Claire demands him to not meddle in her private life. Dirk expresses his doubts about their relationship and Claire demands him to leave. Claire tries to phone Merel but the latter one does not answer the call. Later, Claire meets Dirk at his fish shop and Dirk is surprised she hasn't talked to her daughter yet. So Dirk demands Merel's phone number. Dirk then unexpectedly shows up at Claire's door, telling he has called Merel, who is at the hospital. An anxious Claire heads off to the hospital where she meets Merel and Winand, after not having seen them for a very long time. Merel has suffered some sort of pregnancy poisoning but is all right. Merel asks her if she is still an alcohol addict and is proud to learn her mother is clean. Claire then apologizes to both Merel and Winand, especially the latter one, for her prejudice and spiteful behaviour. Claire is forgiven and introduces Dirk to them, who has brought lunch. In Claire's final moment of the show, we see her holding her grandchild, with Winand, Merel and Dirk being around her. She has finally found happiness. Cheryl and Martin are at Claire for judicial advice. We learn Barry, as an act of revenge for having replaced him with Ilona de Vries earlier, has completely drained their bank accounts; due to Martin, who blindly trusted his manager, having signed several contracts without even looking at them. Cheryl is freaked out and hatefully blames her husband for his stupidity. Claire tells them there is no way they can get their money back, as everything Barry has done is principally legal. She also advices them to sell their house, which freaks out the couple even more. Cheryl, constantly blaming Martin for everything, comes clean to Yari about their bankruptcy. The two of them are sorting out her wardrobe, selecting clothing to sell, which causes an emotional scene. When Cheryl tells Yari she has to cancel her manicure treatment, Yari stops her and cries as he tells how many friends he has lost due to bankruptcy. He also forces her to not give up her Hermes-bag. Cheryl first keeps it a secret from Anouk and Roelien, who mistake her strange behaviour (she hasn't returned any calls for days) for going through menopause again. Roelien, Anouk and Claire stand at her door and Roelien and Anouk are shocked to hear about the Moreros being broke. The four of them talk about it, and everyone is willing to loan Cheryl some money, but their money is nothing compared to their debt of € 1,400,000. Meanwhile, Martin signs him up for a commercial, in order to earn some cash. When Cheryl comes home, she is disgusted to see her husband doing the commercial, in a beetle suit. She emotionally drags her husband away and forbids him to lower themselves this way in order to avert the crisis. Both Cheryl, after tallying up the small amount of money her wardrobe has earned her, and Martin, realize they have to sell their house and leave 't Gooi. Cheryl is touched as Martin is okay with it, telling her the only thing that matters is her. Yari then walks in and tells them everything has been made public about their bankruptcy. Meanwhile, Martin and Cheryl try to hide the facts from Cor. As Roelien, Evert, Dirk, Claire, Tom and Anouk are together at Anouk's, talking about Cheryl and Martin's troubles, they are invited to a barbeque. The group, including Yari, Cor, Olivier, dr. Rossi, Vlinder and Evert's children, there have their going away-party. Martin performs Echte Liefde. The Morero's last moment includes them staring at their new house, in Amsterdam. Cor, oblivious to all the financial problems going on around her, has attracted someone's attention after Yari's fashion show: the attention from Olivier Grootheeze. One morning, Olivier praises her looks but Cor is not flattered and taunts him for his own looks. Later, Cor asks Cheryl and Martin about Olivier and finds out he is a widow as well. She has received a text message from him, a dinner invitation, but Cor does not know how to text. Cheryl and especially Martin ridicule Cor for not believing she's still thinking about romance in her life, which insults Cor. The next day, Cor leaves a message at Olivier's voicemail and says she is willing to have dinner with him. Having dinner at a restaurant, Olivier lays his hand on hers but Cor pulls back instantly; saying she is not looking for anything and that he must not expect anything from her. We also learn Cor has been married two times before. Right after, they have a pleasant talk and Cor is okay with Olivier touching her hand the second time. Meanwhile, Cheryl and Martin try to deal with their bankruptcy and after deciding to sell their house, they realize they now have to tell Cor the truth. Cheryl walks in Cor's room, only to find Cor and Olivier having sex in her bed. Disgusted, Cheryl tells Martin and Martin is not happy; he later has COr and Olivier sitting on the couch across him, having an outburst about the inappropriate situation. He thinks Cor is mentally still very unstable (due to her having murdered Tippi Wan) and blames Olivier for taking this disgusting advantage of her. Cor then defends herself and says she is also a person in need of love and that she can speak for herself in the situation. She also yells at him for having known about their bankruptcy all along. Martin bursts out in tears and Cor finds out about their crisis. She says she's okay with it and the group hugs, along with Cheryl and Yari. At the goodbye barbeque, Cor and Olivier are together and their final moment of the show has them riding a tandem around 't Gooi. Cor seems very happy. Vlinder tells her mother she believes her parent's continuous signal relationship has a bad influence on her own emotional development. However, Anouk denies any form of a signal relationship, but she is unable to define it as something else either. Before tennis, Anouk tells Roelien she can't be with and without Tom. Then, she coincidentally meets Tom, and a friend of his: Claudia. Introducing them, Tom is surprised to hear Anouk referring to herself as his ex. When Tom asks her about her plan that night, Anouk tells him she has dinner plans with an old boyfriend; trying to arouse Tom's jealousy. At lunch, Tom asks her why she referred to herself as his ex. Anouk tells him she is confused about what to call herself. She asks him what will happen next, as she don't know it herself. Tom says that in a perfect world, he would hit on her every day all over again. Anouk's last moment has her making a painting of Tom, who has dressed himself as a Greek God. At the tennis-club, Roelien says she is nauseous and over time. Anouk instantly thinks she is pregnant and suggests to do a test, but Roelien is afraid she might be disappointed. After having bought a pregnancy test, Roelien walks into Evert, who has dressed himself like a hippie and is driving an antique car he has just purchased. He convinces her to enjoy life while they can. The next day, Evert has bought drums and a guitar and performs a "song" for Roelien, even though he sucks. Roelien is annoyed and tells him to grow up. Later, Roelien apologizes and tells Evert about Cheryl and Martin's financial crisis. She then reveals she is over time and Evert is happy, telling her to do the pregnancy test. Roelien is very scared for it might turn out negative. She does it nevertheless, only to find out it is indeed negative. In tears, she tells Evert she doesn't want this anymore and the couple decides to just live their life and let destiny do it's work from now on. Roelien and Evert's last moment has them taking a family picture, with Roderick, Louise and Annabel.